Ai Shiteru Ryuuzoku
by Leigh King
Summary: Filia is attacked by an unknown monster and is saved by Xelloss. But, will it cost the Mazoku his life ?


Ai Shiteru Ryuuzoku  
  
By: Leigh King  
Note: I know there is no monster name Gaundi, I made that up for flavor. ^__^  
Disclaimer: I do not own ' The Slayers ' cast. And I do not yet know who does. ^___~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mighty Golden Dragon flew over the mountain side, trying to escape its preditor.  
The Dragon dodged the lightning strikes as they flew towards her. She turned her   
head and prepared to launch an attack of her own. The inside of her mouth began to glow,   
as she released a blast of light energy to destroy her evil preditor.   
  
She looked and saw as her attack did nothing towards this monster, she did not know  
what else she could do, so she continued to flee for her life ! Tears welding up in her  
soft blue eyes as she screeched in pain as a some sort of lightning attack hit her left  
wing and she began to fall, spiraling down towards the earth.   
  
Her Dragon form faded away to reveal a beautiful young woman,   
the girl fell to the earth, she screamed knowing her death was seconds away.   
  
But then, noticing the gravity pull had stopped and she was no longer falling towards the earth  
,she opened her eyes in shock, as her heavy lids opened she saw that a man had saved  
her and she was now in his arms.   
  
" Xe....Xelloss....." The young girl said as she passed out in his arms.  
  
The man looked up and saw who had been hunting her down like a wreched animal.  
He snarled in anger at his new foe. But, not wanting to endanger his lovely Dragon   
any longer he teleported them both to safety, deciding he would deal with the attacker later.  
  
" You can run but you can't hide." said the Monster,as he searched for the Dragon.  
  
A couple of hours later the Dragon Woman awoke, she fluttered her eyes open as if it  
pained her to do so. She moaned as she looked around her, the settings were not  
familiar to her at all.  
  
" Wh....Where am I ?" The young girl said.  
  
" With me." An all to familiar voice responded.  
  
" Huh?" The girl remarked." Xe...Xelloss is that you ?"   
  
" The one and only." Xelloss chimed with his usuall annoying smile.  
  
" Oh this is just great." The girl sighed." I'm stuck with namagomi."  
  
" I do believe I saved your life." Xelloss reminded her.  
  
" Why did you do that ?" She asked.  
  
" Well to put it simply Filia dear." Xelloss said." Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Filia made an attempt to get up and move around, but yelped in pain immediatley as  
she tried. She started to fall backwards, but fell into Xelloss's arms.   
  
" You really shouldn't do that ya' know." Xelloss told her.  
  
" Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Filia remarked.  
  
Xelloss could tell she was very weak and yet she tried to remain so strong, he  
admired her for that. He saw tears weld up in her eyes as one escaped her eye  
and rolled down her cheek and dripped onto his cloak.  
  
" I don't understand you Xelloss." Filia said.   
  
" Should you Filia ?" He questioned her.  
  
" What happened at Monsters Fall, what you did, and then you save me." Filia   
questioned." I don't understand you at all."   
  
Xelloss smiled, even if she asked questions he could not tell her, at least not the truth  
anyway. But maybe he should give her some sort of answer.  
  
" Filia, my exsistance is far to complex for you or anyone to understand." Xelloss  
replied. " Just trust me for now."  
  
" How can I and why should I ?" Filia remarked.  
  
" Because you have no other choice as of this point." Xelloss pointed out.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Xelloss at this moment. If he were to  
leave and that other Monster were to return she would be helpless. She hated it when  
Xelloss was right.   
  
" All right namagomi, I'll play your game." Filia answered." For now."  
  
Filia looked at his face, Xelloss seemed harmless to her right now, he actually looked  
like he cared about what happened to her, and that scared her. She looked at his dark  
violet eyes, they were so full of concern, and the way the cave wind blew strands of his   
dark violet hair over his face, he looked very handsome.  
  
Her eyes widened. WHAT ! ! ! She had just thought Xelloss was handsome.   
She must have hit her head or something if she just thought that namgomi  
was attractive to her.   
  
She had always hated Mazoku, it was how her father had raised her, to hate all evil  
and to destroy it, like it had destroyed them years ago. She heard stories of The War  
of Monsters Fall, and what Xelloss had did to an army of Ryuuzoku.  
  
But were her people any better than the momster race, her people viciously assaulted  
the Ancient Dragon's. Just like the Mazoku assaultled them. So one was no better  
than the other. In the end we all fall short of righteousnous.  
  
" Filia, are you all right ?" asked Xelloss noticing her ghostly stare at him.  
  
" Huh ? Yeah,yeah I'm fine." She replied." Why do you care anyway ?"   
  
" I can't have my favortite Dragon dying on me, now can I ? " Xelloss grinned foolishly.  
  
" Yeah right, I'm the only Dragon your close too." Filia sighed.  
  
"All the more reason for me to be a bit protective." Xelloss added.  
  
Filia smiled at Xelloss and let a small laugh escape her voice. The wind in the cave  
was beginning to get more intense. It was getting dark, and the mountain peak was  
very cold.   
  
Xelloss noticed Filia shivering in his arms, he grinned slightly. Filia began to huddle  
against him for warmth. The Mazuko feeling compasionate for the young dragon removed  
his black cloak and bundled Filia up into it, hoping that would be enough to keep her warm.   
  
" There, are we all better now." Xelloss chimed.  
  
He looked at Filia, she was still shivering all the same. And she made little cold  
moans as she did so. Xelloss could still see tears forming in her eyes. Then as   
a thought struck him that a fire may help her keep warm.  
  
Xelloss on the other hand, being a powerful mazuko did not have the reactions of  
a human or any other living thing. He could generate his own body temperature in   
order to survive under any conditions.  
  
He took his staff and moved his hand over the ruby sphere at the top of it. He humed  
gently as he did so. Filia smiled watching Xelloss do this, he had never been this   
considerate before and actually meaning it.   
  
As he moved his hand over the sphere it began to generate heat. Xelloss smiled,  
pleased with his magical ability. He took long branch that was lying on the cave  
floor, probably from where the wind had blew it in. And touched it to his staff   
and it caught fire. He planted the branch into the ground near Filia, allowing her  
to absorb its warmth.  
  
" Better." Xelloss grinned.  
  
" Hai." replied Filia." Arigatou Xelloss-sama."  
  
Xelloss blushed at the word 'sama', and he chuckled. He rubbed the back of his   
head not knowing what to say. So he decided to find out more about what happened.  
  
" Filia dear." Xelloss said." Why was that monster chasing you earlier today ?"  
  
She looked up at him with tearful eyes, then stared blindly into the fire and said  
nothing. Was it really any of his business, and why does he care any way ?  
  
" Filia? " Xelloss continued."What did he want ?"  
  
Tears ran down her face, usually Xelloss would have fed off of this negative  
energy. But he did not. He felt sad hisself, but why should he ? He was a   
Mazoku, he had no feelings for others, was he under some sort of spell ?  
  
Most likely not. He was never affected by magical attacks, and he was the highest  
level of any mazuko. So a lesser demon spell could have no effect on him.  
  
He took Filia in his arms again and she rested her head on his shoulders. Her blonde  
main running down his arm as her stroked the back of it.  
  
" Tell me what that monster wanted from you ?" Xelloss asked." Please Filia."  
  
" He wants to....." But then she was cut off.  
  
" To take all of your lives of course." The monster said, appearing in front of them.  
  
" Well, well if it isn't Mr. Gaundi." Xelloss mocked." To what do we owe this   
unexpected pleasure."  
  
" No Xelloss, the pleasure is all mine." said Gaundi.  
  
" Xelloss, you know him !" Filia said.  
  
" Unfortunately yes, Gaundi is a thunder demon who, I believe, was demoted by   
Beastmaster Zelas." Xelloss replied.  
  
" She always did favor you above all others." Gaundi said." But no longer."  
  
" Oh, are you challenging me Gaundi." Xelloss laughed." You actually think you can   
defeat me."   
  
" Don't be so cocky Xelloss, I've changed over the last century." Gaundi said.  
  
" Oh, you mean how you use to look alot better back then." Xelloss intemidated.  
  
" You talk big Xelloss, but thats all you are, talk and no action." Gaundi laughed.  
  
" Oh, so you like action do you." Xelloss added, grinning evily.  
  
Xelloss took his staff in hand and closed his eyes. The ruby sphere at the top of  
his staff began to glow a firey red, and a burst of hot wind flew from Xelloss's  
body as he spread his arms out wide.   
  
The force sent Gaundi crashing into the cave wall. Xelloss laughed, pleased  
with what he had done.  
  
" Oh is that your best Xelloss." Gaundi laughed.  
  
" He's not dead ! ! ! "Filia screamed."Xelloss your attack was suppose to kill,wasn't it ?"  
  
" That all depends." Xelloss said." He's more stronger than I gave him credit for."  
  
" NANI ! ! ! " Filia screamed.  
  
" You see Xelloss, you won't kill me." Gaundi stated, sure of himself.  
  
" I wouldn't be to sure about that." Xelloss added.  
  
" Because, how can you fight me and watch the Dragon Priestess at the same time."   
Gaundi said.  
  
" What makes you think I care ? " Xelloss asked.  
  
" If you didn't you wouldn't be up on the side of a mountain worrying about her."   
Gaundi explained.  
  
" Xelloss ? " Filia said, tears building up again.  
  
Gaundi laughed uncontrolably:" You see Xelloss."   
  
" What do you want me to do ?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Xelloss knew he could beat Gaundi easily, but he couldn't keep and eye on him   
and Filia at the same time. If Gaundi were to teleport he could easily get to   
Filia before he could stop him in time.   
  
Gaundi's plan wasn't to kill Filia, it was to lure him here to save her.   
But how did Gaundi know he would protect her, or even bother to show up ?   
  
" Xelloss ! " Filia shouted." Don't listen to him ! I'll be fine, fight him ! "  
  
" What I want you do Xelloss is absolutely nothing." Gaundi said.  
  
" So you just want me to stand here and let you kill me, is that it ?" Xelloss asked.  
  
" Bingo." Gaundi replied." I'll take you out with one stroke of the Celiestial Scemitar."  
  
" Why would a demon want a holy relic ?" Filia asked.  
  
" To kill other demons or monsters who threaten his power." Xelloss explained.  
  
" And now that I'm moving up in the world, its time I showed you my power." Gaundi   
said.  
  
" Thats not you power,thats just a holy relic, its not your power." Xelloss commented.  
  
" Either way, I'm sure as hell going to kill you Metallium." Gaundi chanted.  
  
Filia watched helplessly as Xelloss was beaten to a pulp, he didn't even raise   
a finger in his defense. He was getting beaten up for her. The onslought of  
tears were coming on stronger now.   
  
He wasn't fighting because, he wanted to keep her safe, did Xelloss posibly  
'love her'. Filia cried and screamed as her Mazoku was thrown from corner  
to corner of the cave.   
  
" PLEASE STOP ! ! ! " Filia cried out.  
  
She continued to scream this over and over until she could no longer find her  
voice. She was so weak, she could do nothing to save Xelloss. She could not  
transform, she was to weak to even use mace-sama.   
  
Finally her Mazoku's beating had stopped as he fell to the floor in a brused  
and broken heap. Half of his right side was missing where the scemitar has  
sliced it away. And there was a deep gash in his left shoulder.   
  
" It will take him weeks to recover this brutality, but momentarily he should die."   
Gaundi laughed evily, as he teleported away.  
  
Filia crawled over ot where Xelloss's beat up form lay. She sat on to his left  
and took him in her arms and cradled him against her, laying his head against  
her breasts.  
  
" Xe...Xelloss-chan." Filia said gently, a tear falling rolling down her cheek.  
  
" Fi..Fi...Filia." Xelloss breathed.  
  
" Shhhh, its okay, just relax." Filia coaxed him.  
  
He smiled, happy that she was okay, even though he most certainly was not.  
Filia caressed his dark violet hair, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
" Don't cry Filia-chan." Xelloss told her." Not for me."  
  
" You're hurt and you...your're dying." Filia began to cry harder.  
  
Xelloss smiled, even in his condition. Filia was weeping for him. That made  
a positive effect on him, one that actually made him smile instead of cringe.  
  
" Why Xelloss ? Why wouldn't you fight ! ?" Filia still cried.  
  
" Because, I had to protect my favorite Ryuuzoku." Xelloss told her, trying to smile.  
  
" Silly thing." Filia said, also trying to smile." I would've been alright."  
  
" Right." Xelloss tried to tease.  
  
" Seriously, why ?" Filia asked.  
  
Xelloss forced a smile on his face:" Becasue, ai....ai shiteru Filia."   
  
The tears were really coming now, she has just found out, that Xelloss loved her  
and thats why he refused to fight. She wanted to make all of this go away and  
for Xelloss to be perfectly fine again.   
  
Filia hugged her Mazoku ai even closer than before, she rocked him gently  
back and forth, saying a prayer in her mind for him, hoping the Dragon   
Lords would hear her.  
  
" Please, don't take him from me." Filia cried and continued to pray.  
  
As if a miracle or some sort of magic a golden light appeared over them.  
Filia looked up with her tear stained red face. Xelloss tried to look up  
as well. A voice began to speak from the light source.  
  
" My dear priestess, why shed your tears for this creature of darkness."The voice said.  
  
" He has faught wiht Gaundi who has with him the Celestial Scemitar, and he is still   
alive my lord." Filia said.  
  
" Hai, I see your meaning, if a holy relic could not kill a Mazoku instantly, then maybe  
there is something more to him." The voice spoke gently.  
  
Xelloss listned tentatively, knowing there conversation was of him. He wondered too,  
the scemitar should have all ready taken effect by now, and yet, he was still alive.  
And that voice was familiar too.  
  
" If the scemtar could not kill him then he must have a soul, and that makes a   
difference doesn't it." Filia asked.  
  
" He has upon him many transgressions, are you sure you know what you are asking ?"   
The voice told her.   
  
" I know his sins are many, but we would be no better than Gaundi, if we take vengance  
now." Filia pleaded." Please my lord, give him back to me."  
  
" Very well." The voice said. " My powers can even heal the dark in heart and mind,   
Xelloss Metallium do you know who I am ?"  
  
" Hai, you are Milgasia and you are still alive." Xelloss said.  
  
" Her faith has saved you, she see's a light in you that no one else can, and for you  
protecting a holy one, you shall live to find that light." said Milgasia.  
  
" But Gaundi is still out there." Xelloss told him.  
  
" He will be delt with accordingly." said Milgasia as the golden light left as if he  
had never been there.  
  
Filia looked as Xelloss's flesh wounds healed, and his missing side was restored,  
and the gash was gone, Filia smiled, tears still streaming down her face, only   
now they were tears of joy.   
  
Xelloss looked up and smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was happy to  
have her mazuko back to normal, if you could call Xelloss normal.  
  
" Xelloss-san, did you mean what you said to me earlier ?" Filia asked him.  
  
Xelloss nodded : " Hai, and much much more."  
  
Xelloss put his right arm around Filia's side, and his place his left hand  
in her right one. He leaned her gently back onto the soft and warm soil  
of the cave floor.   
  
Filia placed her free hand on the back of Xelloss's head, entangling the  
strands of his violet main in her fingers.   
  
" Ai shiteru, my ryuuzoku-sama." Xelloss said passionately, as he planted a   
kiss on her soft and moist lips.  
  
" I am still wearing your cloak." Filia giggled.  
  
" It makes a nice bed, don't you think." Xelloss said to her.  
  
Filia grinned at him, she knew exactly what he meant by that. She took his cloak  
and spread it out along the ground and layed down on it, wiggling a little, wanting  
him to join her.  
  
Xelloss smiled mischieviously, as he crawled on top of her kissing her some more.  
He caressed the side of her face with the back if his hand. Her tail swung up   
aroung him. Filia raised her head back as her mazuko ai kissed her neck, causing  
her priestess helment to fall off and roll to the corner of the cave wall.  
  
" Filia-san, are you sure you want to do this ? " Xelloss asked." With me ? "  
  
Filia nodded to answer him:" I almost lost you today, and if I had've we wouldn't  
have ever had a chance."  
  
Xelloss asked her again:" Are you sure its me you want ? "   
  
" Hai, ai shiteru Xelloss-sama." Filia replied." You, and no one else,I don't want to lose  
you an never be with you."   
  
Xelloss smiled at the moment he heard those words, he had never felt like this about   
any one before. And in some ways it scared him, that a ryuuzuko could do this to him.  
But for now, he didn't care at all. Maybe there was a light in him, a soul perhaps.  
  
Filia leaned her head upward and kissed his cheek, and he gazed back down at her.  
She smiled and giggled. Xelloss layed his body on top of hers as Filia pressed firmly  
against him.   
  
And they made true, passionate ai to eachother all night, savouring every precious  
word,touch, feeling as if it would be there last. Filia had in a sense saved Xelloss  
in every way a person can be saved. And neither spells, nor monsters,nor any other   
demon would come between them that night or for eternity.  
  
  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My first try at a Slayers fan fiction. I just started watching Slayers a few months ago  
and I just fell in love with Xelloss Metallium. He's so cute. ^___^ Will I have more Slayers  
stories soon you may ask. " Sore wa himitsu desu." ::translation:: " Now thats a secret." 


End file.
